


Aux grands hommes les grands remèdes

by Kalincka



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Amusez-vous à trouver les références à d'autres persos, Bonding, Foreshadowing, Friendship, Gen, Hints of Napoleon/Arno bc I'm trash for those two, I love Dumas, Post-Mission Coop: The Tournament, Set during the events of Unity, he deserves better
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: « Qu’est-ce qui rend mon rapport au général Bonaparte si surprenant ? »Dumas lui répondit en secouant la tête, apparemment amusé par quelque chose que l’assassin ne voyait pas même en étant armé d’une double vision.





	Aux grands hommes les grands remèdes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoodyDisorder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyDisorder/gifts).



> Il se trouve qu'un certain partenaire de mon entourage est incroyable et méritait un OS, inspiré de nos nombreux shitposts par mp sur Unity, et sur le sel astronomique que Dumas doit emmagasiner sur Napoléon. Arno est un petit chiot oblivious à ce qui lui arrive et ses relations avec les autres, parce que c'est canon et j'aime ce garçon.
> 
> Celleux qui arriveront à trouver les références aux autres personnages non-mentionnés gagnent un cookie, parce que j'ai été vachement à fond pour faire ma trashcan 100% révolutionnaire.

S’il y avait bien une chose qui forçait le respect envers Dumas selon Arno, outre le fait que l’homme était un combattant hors-pair, dévoué à des valeurs nobles et capable de supporter des collègues au tempérament incroyablement pédant, c’était que celui-ci était l’un des rares à s’excuser lorsqu’il requérait ses services. Il n’y avait pas une seule rencontre sans que le capitaine ne lui présente ses remerciements sincères, où la gratitude se faisait une place dans ses yeux doux ; et c’était quelque chose qu’Arno appréciait plus que raison, à force d’être noyé sous le sarcasme et les sous-entendus d’un entourage plus ou moins fréquentable.

Donc à peine finissait-il d’arriver à la hauteur de Dumas, adossé au mur du Palais Bourbon en plein soleil, qu’Arno l’entendait déjà prendre la parole :

— Ah, Arno, lança-t-il avec un soulagement notable. Je suis désolé de vous solliciter si tôt–

— Ce n’est pas un souci, capitaine, le coupa l’assassin en hochant respectueusement la tête. Quel est le problème ?

À ces mots, le héros des armées se renfrogna sous son bicorne, une ombre passant sur son visage pourtant parfaitement éclairé. Son uniforme était, comme d’habitude, impeccable ; et la ceinture jalonnée d’or refléta le soleil quand il quitta son pan de mur, maugréant froidement dans sa moustache :

— Ce maudit Bonaparte ne fait rien pour arranger mes affaires. J’ai eu vent d’un complot visant les canons destinés à être livrés pour son bataillon.

— Quand ?

Arno ne put s’empêcher d’intervenir avant même que l’homme ne puisse continuer : la question lui brûla les lèvres dès qu’il entendit le mot « complot » associé à celui de Bonaparte. Les deux faisaient rarement bon ménage, autant pour les intérêts du dit-général que pour ceux de l’assassin. Dumas ne s’en offusqua pas, trop concentré sur l’enjeu de son rapport, et il se mit à marcher dans la grande artère aux côtés d’Arno, qui lui emboîta le pas en tendant l’oreille.

— Je pense qu’ils le feront le plus tôt possible, continua calmement le capitaine en laissant ses yeux déambuler sur les passants. Probablement demain. Dans la cour de l’École Militaire, de ce que j’ai pu comprendre.

Arno fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant déjà aux précautions qu’il aurait à prendre pour ne pas perdre l’avantage de la surprise. Il étudia quelques secondes les toits des bâtiments alentours, considérant silencieusement le dévouement de l’homme à ses côtés. Loyal jusqu’au bout même quand il s’agissait d’un attentat contre un supérieur qu’il ne pouvait pas supporter.

— Je serai là, annonça-t-il d’un ton décidé.

Dumas lui sourit alors, l’air incroyablement soulagé :

— Merci beaucoup, Arno. Vous n’avez pas idée…

— Je crois que je peux m’en douter, plaisanta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

— Sérieusement, citoyen. S’il y a bien une chose sur laquelle le général Bonaparte ne se trompe pas, c’est votre efficacité. Vous l’avez rendu infiniment plus supportable en l’espace de quelques mois, et c’est un service pour lequel je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier.

Il y eut une sorte de déférence dans la voix du capitaine, totalement sérieux alors qu’ils continuaient de flâner côte à côte. Arno, légèrement surpris par la gravité d’une telle déclaration, mit un temps avant de se reprendre :

— Vous exagérez…

Dumas tourna la tête pour l’observer, les yeux rieurs sous l’ombre de son bicorne :

— Vous pensez ? Le sujet de mes supérieurs est rarement une chose sur laquelle je plaisante.

L’assassin ne sut pas quoi répondre, réfléchissant soudainement à ce que venait de dire son associé. Il n’y avait jamais vraiment pensé, mais Dumas, malgré le triomphe reçu sur les champs ou sa rigueur au travail, malgré les éloges de la presse actuelle – _Le Patriote_ lui avait récemment adressé ses louanges –, pouvait voir sa carrière brutalement freinée sur simple commande de la part d’hommes plus haut sur l’échelle. L’héritage des Antilles le poursuivait même installé en France.

Une grande âme si facilement enchaînée.

Arno fut sorti de sa contemplation silencieuse par un gloussement discret à sa droite. Dérouté, il tourna la tête pour fixer Dumas, qui venait de croiser les mains dans son dos en regardant ailleurs.

— Pas besoin de faire une telle tête.

— Excusez-moi, se reprit aussitôt l’assassin avec culpabilité. Je devrais plus souvent me rappeler que tout le monde ne se voit pas donner les mêmes chances.

Le capitaine acquiesça d’un air entendu.

— La Confrérie. Nous poursuivons les mêmes buts, vous et moi, et j’admire bon nombre de vos services rendus à la nation. Mais je dois dire que vos méthodes sont parfois trop… Anarchiques à mon goût.

— Les armées ne me semblent pas plus réjouissantes. Trop… Strictes à mon goût.

Dumas éclata d’un rire clair et franc, mais ne daignait toujours pas croiser son regard, les yeux tendrement attardés sur les bâtiments autour d’eux, sur la foule bouillonnante et le ciel magnifiquement dégagé.

— Je sais. Il n’y a pas un jour sans que le général ne se plaigne de votre refus. Selon lui, vous auriez été maréchal en dix ans.

— Je préfère agir de mon propre chef, rétorqua Arno en se sentant étrangement gêné.

— Dans ce cas, je suppose que je n’ai pas à m’inquiéter d’une quelconque concurrence envers mes ambitions.

Malgré son ton amusé, son associé marqua une pause. Ils avancèrent de quelques mètres, passèrent devant un café bondé, lorsque l’assassin répondit enfin :

— Je doute de ma capacité à vous voler la vedette, capitaine.

Sa déclaration fit sourire Dumas et ce dernier croisa finalement son regard avec malice.

— Aucune chance pour un duel, monsieur Dorian ? Sûrement vous devez vous être assagi depuis le tournoi de Marcourt.

— Seulement amical, capitaine.

Son interlocuteur rit à nouveau, et ils bifurquèrent dans une autre allée au soleil. Arno appréciait l’instant, hors de cette course contre-la-montre dans laquelle Élise et lui s’étaient engagés, et la présence calme à ses côtés semblait s’en contenter tout autant que lui. C’était aussi un rappel agréable du fait qu’il connaissait des alliés plus posés et moins taciturnes que d’autres, capables de mener une conversation amicale sans arrière-pensées.

Au bout d’un temps de silence tranquille, Dumas reprit la parole :

— D'ailleurs. Il me faut vous donner ceci.

Arno le fixa, intrigué, lorsque le capitaine alla chercher quelque chose dans la poche intérieure de son uniforme. Il avait toujours trouvé ce dernier curieusement proche de celui de Bonaparte : le bicorne, la ceinture riche et le bleu cobalt seyant. La seule différence entre les deux costumes résidait en quelques galons en moins – témoignage d’humilité ou d’un rang inférieur, il avait son avis sur la question.

— Pour être honnête, je n’étais pas sûr d’avoir envie de vous la livrer étant donné son expéditeur. Mais au vu des exploits que vous avez accompli sur son caractère, peut-être votre présence saura le calmer davantage.

La main gantée de cuir lui tendit alors ce qu’Arno reconnut comme étant une lettre cacheté. Curieux, il fit tourner le papier entre ses doigts, s’arrêtant au milieu du chemin pour mieux l’observer, et Dumas se posta à ses côtés en guettant sa réaction.

— Une invitation ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

— Quel chanceux vous faites. Dans ma carrière, j’ai rarement vu le général accorder autant d’attention à ses relations amicales. Pour peu qu'il ait pu en avoir.

Arno fut coupé dans sa contemplation, et lui jeta un coup d’œil curieux sous la capuche :

— Qu’est-ce qui rend mon rapport au général Bonaparte si surprenant ? Vous m’avez l’air grandement intrigué. Certes, il peut être légèrement autoritaire, et il a certaines manières strictes…

Dumas lui répondit en secouant la tête, apparemment amusé par quelque chose que l’assassin ne voyait pas même en étant armé d’une double vision.

— « Légèrement autoritaire », entendez-vous ça ! L’homme est insupportable, Arno. Outre mon jugement personnel. Si ce n’était pas pour son génie militaire, tous ses ennemis au sein des armées auraient cherché à le faire renvoyer. Enfin, certains ont déjà essayé.

Le capitaine lui décocha un petit sourire, une étincelle grave au fond des yeux.

— Il y a quelque chose à propos de vous, Arno, qui l’intéresse au plus haut point. Si j’étais vous, j’en tirerais parti. Cela m’embête de le dire, mais je pense sincèrement que le général Bonaparte est promis à une grande carrière. Et vous savez tout comme moi les avantages qu’il y a à avoir de bons contacts.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi _moi_ et pas un autre–

— Ni moi ni personne ne serait capable de vous dire ce qui se passe dans sa tête, non ? Toujours est-il qu’il n’est pas difficile de comprendre que le général vous voit comme un homme d’exception.

Arno eut un mal infini à ne pas détourner les yeux, un sentiment de modestie le poussant à contester immédiatement ce que Dumas venait d’affirmer avec un aplomb troublant. Le capitaine chercha son regard, à l’affût de la moindre protestation qu’il avait sûrement anticipée, et il se retrouva piégé, obligé d’affronter une déclaration qui l’embarrassait sans qu’il ne sache trop pourquoi. Au bout d’un moment à s’interroger dans une incompréhension totale – _lui ?_ homme d’exception ? – Arno trouva le courage de parler, passant nerveusement une main sur sa nuque :

— Eh bien, c’est certainement un grand compliment…

— Effectivement, acquiesça Dumas sans tenir compte de sa gêne. Profitez bien du bal pour moi : certains ont estimé que ma présence n’était pas indispensable.

Son associé hocha ironiquement de la tête, ayant visiblement choisi de se moquer plutôt que de s’offusquer de sa mise à l’écart. Cela aurait dû marquer la fin de l’échange.

Le geste, pourtant anodin, déclencha la petite voix d’Élise qui trottait dans sa tête chaque fois que l’occasion de briser les convenances se présentait – et qui le convainquait bien trop souvent. Il la vit là, à ses côtés, et lui décocher un sourire entendu quant à ce qu’il fallait faire pour s’amuser un peu, alors qu’elle se trouvait encore sur l’Île de la Cité, à l’attendre au café-théâtre. Arno fixa la lettre, concentré, et au moment où Dumas faisait mine de s’en aller, il le héla d’un ton décidé :

— Attendez, Dumas.

— Quoi donc ?

— Les invitations. Elles sont nominatives ?

Le capitaine haussa un sourcil, intrigué par le but d’une telle question, mais consentit à répondre :

— Pas à ma connaissance, non.

— Alors rendez-moi un service.

Déterminé, il tendit l’invitation à Dumas, le tout accompagné d’un sourire engageant :

— Profitez de ce bal vous-même, voulez-vous ?

L’homme l’observa sans rien dire, désarçonné pendant quelques secondes où une expression agréablement surprise s’étala doucement sur son visage. Enfin, il secoua la tête en souriant d’un air amusé, levant une main pour signaler son refus :

— Croyez bien que votre intention me touche, mais on m’a dépêché pour vous faire parvenir cette invitation. Si vous n’êtes pas là, cela se remarquera. Et pourrait se retourner contre moi malgré votre bonne volonté.

— Bonaparte sait-il que vous n’êtes pas censé venir ? insista Arno, refusant de laisser passer l’occasion.

Dumas réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, considérant sérieusement la question en tapotant son menton d’un index.

— Eh bien, il n’a sûrement pas mémorisé la liste des invités, mais il ne doit pas non plus s’attendre à me voir…

— Alors ce n’est pas un problème. Prenez-la.

Arno tendit de nouveau la lettre avec plus d’insistance. L’autre ne bougea pas, encore indécis :

— Mais vous ne pourriez pas venir. Je ne voudrais pas vous priver.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de l’assassin de répondre avec amusement :

— Oh, mais qui vous dit que je ne viendrais pas ? Sûrement mes méthodes _anarchiques_ se prouveront utiles.

Sa déclaration arracha un rire bref au capitaine, qui détourna rapidement les yeux sous la surprise de son audace.

— Je suppose… commença-t-il d’un ton pensif. Que voir la tête interdite de Bonaparte et celles de mes collègues en vaudrait la peine.

— Vous pourriez aussi rencontrer certains individus profitables à votre carrière. Et vous savez tout comme moi les avantages qu’il y a à avoir de bons contacts…

Lorsque Dumas afficha un sourire convaincu, Arno sentit le sien s’agrandir en se voyant gagner. Ce ne fut qu’après qu’il remarqua la lueur calculatrice dans les yeux du capitaine, et il réalisa alors que ce dernier se régalait déjà des expressions surprises qu’il allait recevoir sur son passage. Une étincelle de malice indétectable pour qui n’aurait pas fait attention, témoignage d’une ingéniosité à toute épreuve et habituée à être sous-estimée.

— Je ne vous connaissais pas un tel humour.

— Je n’en fais preuve qu’avec de bons amis.

Le capitaine s’empara de l’invitation de bonne grâce, un rictus sincèrement touché au coin des lèvres. Il prit le temps d’observer le précieux sésame qu’on venait de lui céder, dans ce qu’Arno assimila à de la satisfaction mêlée de curiosité ; puis, il la glissa dans une poche de son uniforme tiré à quatre épingles. L’assassin fut incroyablement fier du geste sans qu’il n’en soit l’auteur.

Un rayon de soleil perça le nuage qui les avait couverts un peu plus tôt, pour illuminer la rue bouillonnante de monde. Dans le même temps, Dumas releva la tête, un air désormais plus heureux que cordial au visage. Il baissa son bicorne d’une légère traction élégante, entre le pouce et l’index, pour le saluer avec respect.

— Je pense que je commence à comprendre l’intérêt que l’on peut vous porter.

— Amusez-vous à votre bal, capitaine, répondit Arno afin d’éviter le compliment.

— Je vous y attendrai. Bonne chance avec ces canons, monsieur Dorian.

L’assassin se détourna après un hochement de tête discret, reprenant son chemin vers le centre de la ville sans un regard en arrière. Il y avait un côté incroyablement satisfaisant à avoir dupé le système injuste que subissaient certains de ses alliés, et ne pas trahir la confiance des autres, situés plus haut sans qu’ils n’en voient le problème. Jongler des deux côtés et rester loyal, sans pour autant perdre de vue ses objectifs.

Acquérir certaines informations était un avantage en plus. Arno n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à l'intérêt que lui portait Bonaparte, n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait pu y en avoir un en premier lieu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de la nouvelle, s'en sentait légèrement troublé sans savoir pourquoi ; une espèce de sensation brouillée, dont il n'identifiait pas les origines. Sûrement serait-il plus avancé, une fois l'attentat hors de son chemin.

Au moment où il posait un pied assuré sur les tuiles, il se demanda soudainement quelle avait été la raison pour que le capitaine partage ainsi ses observations, avec lui, sur un supérieur qu'il méprisait. Interdit, il s'arrêta dans sa course en réalisant qu'il repartait avec plus de questions que de réponses concernant ce maudit bal, et qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à l'événement en question.

Au final, ce qui forçait le respect envers Dumas selon Arno, c’était cette capacité tranquille à amener les choses comme il le voulait, pour n'éveiller les soupçons que longtemps après.

**Author's Note:**

> Canoniquement et historiquement (je rejoins l'univers du jeu et les vrais événements, yay !) Dumas ne pouvait vraiment pas blairer Napoléon, et c'était totalement réciproque. Je vais faire ma nerd deux secondes, mais le fait d'arme qui a rendu Napoléon célèbre (à savoir utiliser des canons dans les rues de Paris contre une attaque royaliste) était à la base promis à Dumas, qui n'a pas pu se rendre sur place suffisamment à temps, et le commandement a donc été délégué à Napoléon. De même, lors de la campagne d'Egypte, Dumas a littéralement claqué la porte et est rentré en France pour cause de désaccord... Violent avec notre cher petit général. (Ce qui lui a été fatal par la suite car Napoléon est très, TRÈS rancunier, et cette petite crasse lui a refusé certaines pensions en le renvoyant par là-même de l'armée.)
> 
> Pour retourner au jeu deux minutes, je trouve très touchant qu'Arno réussisse littéralement à garder tous ses contacts bien que ces derniers ne soient pas forcément du même bord politique (ce qui est très bien démontré dans le DLC, cet homme arrive à aider les uns sans délaisser les autres et c'est magnifique).
> 
> Et Charlie, j'avais l'idée d'une suite. Il ne tient qu'à toi de la demander 0:)


End file.
